Icare
by SaintHawks
Summary: [Mature/Smut] [EnHawks] C'est alors que le visage de cet homme se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges et les yeux humides à causes des quelques larmes qui s'étaient écoulées sur son visage. La seule chose qu'il nota fût ce sourire, ce satané sourire qu'il aimait tout autant qu'il détestait. Il avait honte.


Bonjour, j'ai écris ça surtout par passe-temps en ces temps compliqués ! Pour plus d'informations continuez après cet essai !

R18 et relations homosexuelles : vous êtes prévenus.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

[PoV Enji]

Il avait honte.

La transpiration parcourait son visage et son souffle était saccadé. Il serra sa prise sur les hanches de son partenaire et revint à l'assaut, la bouche entrouverte pour laisser échapper un grognement rauque.

Il avait honte.

Dès l'instant où sa virilité frotta la zone érogène, un gémissement plaintif fit écho dans ses oreilles. La tête blonde se tournait alors vers lui pour planter son regard perçant dans le ciel, un petit sourire en narquois formé sur ses lèvres si fines.

Il avait honte.

Aussitôt il prit ses cheveux avec force et plaqua sa tête contre le matelas. Il ne voulait pas de ce genre de contact, simplement faire son affaire. Un léger rire étouffé par les couvertures répondit à son action ce qui le frustra. Il était le premier à entrer dans son jeu et ça le frustrait. Oh Dieu, que ça le frustrait de se faire mener par le bout du nez par un gamin.

Il avait honte.

Il se pencha légèrement et reprit ses mouvements de va et viens afin de faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ce ton moqueur. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et cet homme en était la cause principale : il le poussait aux vices de la luxure. Il s'abandonnait alors corps et âme dans ce plaisir devenu si rare avec le temps, poussant ses capacités à leur maximum. En dessous de lui, il voyait le corps finement musclé se tendre, ses mains agrippées désespérément aux tissus et surtout sa cambrure au creux de son dos faisant ressortir les ailes qu'il avait écarté au préalable. Une envie le prit soudainement et il lâcha l'arrière de son crâne ainsi que sa hanche pour lui prendre dans ses mains la base de chacune de ses ailes, écartant les plumes au passage.

Il avait honte.

Un cri un peu plus poussé et un spasme se fit sentir en dessous de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée si c'était en bien ou en mal, à ce stade tout ce qui importait était sa propre satisfaction, et puis… Il ne faisait que répondre aux provocations qu'il avait subis tout ce temps, qui l'avait poussé à bout et fait aller dans cet hôtel mal famé. Qui l'avait poussé à coucher avec un homme du même âge que ses enfants.

Il avait honte.

Il plissa les yeux et dans un dernier souffle éjacula à l'intérieur de lui, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'engrosser alors il ne s'en préoccupa que guère. Il le lâcha et passa un bras sur son propre front avant de se retirer, remarquant un peu de sang mélangé à sa semence se répandant sur les draps. Il y était un peu fort constatait-il mais dans ce genre d'ébats ça pouvait être considéré comme normal. Alors au lieu de s'adresser au plus jeune, il se redressa et commença déjà à remettre son pantalon. C'est alors que le visage de cet homme se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges et les yeux humides à causes des quelques larmes qui s'étaient écoulées sur son visage. La seule chose qu'il nota fût ce sourire, ce satané sourire qu'il aimait tout autant qu'il détestait.

Il avait honte.

Il ne voulait pas entendre la moindre parole, il n'avait pas envie de commenter ses agissements ou même d'interagir d'une quelconque manière. Il prit un regard dur et après avoir enfilé sa chemise activa de nouveau son Alter qui cachait si bien la majorité de ses expressions faciales avant de faire demi-tour. Ce qui était fait l'était définitivement, il fallait passer à autre chose et espérait que l'autre le comprendrait aussi : mais vu son caractère, il en doutait. C'est pourquoi il allait l'ignorer, passer sa journée au bureau et le soir faire sa patrouille habituelle.  
Un bruissement de draps derrière lui attira son attention et préféra marcher vers la porte, activer la poignée quand une plume caressa sa joue puis sa nuque. Il se stoppa alors pour de tourner légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?

Assis sur le rebord du lit à présent, le héro ailé lui adressa un sourire avec un petit mouvement de la main comme pour lui dire au revoir.

-A ce soir. **Enji**.

Il s'était bien appliqué à appuyer sur son prénom comme s'il se délectait de le prononcer. Personne ne l'appelait par son prénom, et surtout pas un gamin qu'il venait de rencontrer. L'irritation était désormais présente et il se tourna alors définitivement.

-Si tu es en retard, je te laisse derrière.

-Hé ? C'est cruel ça Enjiiiii…

Ce ton enfantin résonna dans son esprit et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait honte, il se faisait marcher sur les pieds par lui. Il occupait désormais son esprit et dieu seul sait, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait devoir faire attention à quelqu'un d'autre.

 _« Hawks. »_

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, des sentiments contraires s'entremêlaient dans son esprit. Mais là n'était pas le moment, il était désormais le héros numéro un : il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de futilité.

Il n'en avait pas le luxe.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la sortie et la franchit. A partir de cet instant, il redevenait l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu être : un symbole pour tous.

* * *

Dans la pièce désormais seul, Hawks soupira et passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure en baissant la tête, un rictus ironique fixé sur son visage.

-Ce n'était pas encore assez pour que tu me regardes, hein ?

Un léger rire s'éleva et il se rallongea pour regarder le plafond.

 _« Et Icare, voulant s'approcher trop du près du soleil, se brûla les ailes avant de périr dans la mer. Voilà ce qui arrive aux idiots qui croient pouvoir tout défier. »_

Il fermait les yeux et préférait utiliser le temps qui lui restait dans cette chambre en se calant confortablement dans les draps encore chauds. Il avait encore du chemin à faire, mais c'était un bon début.

Il lui faudrait persévérer, encore et encore, en espérant seulement que sa cire ne fonde pas d'ici là.

Il décida alors de faire une sieste, histoire de se remettre un peu avant d'aller travailler et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, comme dit précédemment j'ai écrit ce texte pour décompresser un peu. Ces deux là sont mon OTP du moment et je suis actuellement trop occupée pour continuer correctement mes autres projets.  
Après si c'est demandé, je peux très bien écrire une suite...

A bientôt ~


End file.
